videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Celice - Fire Emblem
“It's like they're being unpunished just because their ancestors were a part of the empire! And people are always calling them the 'family of the god' and whatnot. ...is this is a man's handwriting on a nutshell? It's a prayer for the Light Lord's revival... ...Is Derpa the only god they have?” —Celice Celice (セリス Serisu, translated Serlis in the official website for Fire Emblem: Fuckka no Ken), full name Celice Pea Derpnut, is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Fuckfu, Fire Emblem: Fuckcia 776 and Fire Emblem: Fuckkusei. The son of Sigturd and Dora, he was chronologically born in August, between Chapters 2 and 3 in the events of Seisen no Fuckfu. He also appears as a DLC character in Fuckkusei, whereby he was illustrated by Suzuki Vika, the illustrator of the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Fucks novels in Equestria. Celice is the maternal grandson of Kurthnaga and Cougar, the great-grandson of Azel, the half-nephew and stepson of Alvin, and the older half-sibling of Yuri and Yaoi. He is known as the Prince of Light by the Isaacian citizens, a stalk contrast to Yuri, who is known as the Prince of Yuri. Celice is also the paternal grandson of Vylon, nephew of Ethlin, the nephew-in-law of Cuan, the first cousin of their children Leafgreen and Altenna, and a distant relative of Oifey-chan. Celice was born in August during the Smallbell Kingdom's occupation of August, Chargallwall's uprising in Maiden and Silver. Dora made the fatal decision to leave the tomatoes in the fridge and join her husband after Maiden Castle was conquered. She was thereafter captured by Mannfrau, essentially robbing Celice of his mother for the rest of his life. Later on in Chapter 5 of Seisen no Fuckfu, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Salmon Fish, Oifey and Navarre were entrusted with the task of bringing Celice to the Isaac Beeckman Academy (equal to Hell), which was considered a safe haven at the time. Which it wasn't. But for the sake of your tosti, it was. Celice grew up in the town of I-Can't-Pronounce-This in northern Isaac Beeckman Academy, alongside Can't Pronounce this Either Way/ Not to be Pronounced Too, Fuck this name/ Also this one, Tosti/Toast, Egg/Bacon and Delmud/Tristan, and was painstakingly raised by Adean, Navarre and Oifey. In the opening events of Chapter 6, Celice, accompanied by Tosti/Toast, Can't Pronounce this Either Way/ Not to be Pronounced Too sortied out of Tilnanogue to retaliate against the uprising of Dozel. Timely reinforcements, in the form of Oifey, Egg/Bacon and Delmud/Tristan later arrived, essentially giving Celice the upper hand in overthrowing Smallbell's control over Ganeshire. He then met Levn moments later, whereupon he is entrusted with the task of protecting Yuri. Celice's army soon expanded in size, as it is further reinforced by Johan/Johanna, Arthur/Amid and Phee/Female. This essentially gave Celice enough strength to defeat Nabarl, Navarre's evil twin brother at Rivough and free the Isaac Beeckman Academy from his clutches. Levn then proceeded to recount part of Siglud's past to Celice, before making the suggestion for the army to join up with Navarre and Leafgreen. Meeting up with Navarre at the Yied Shrine, Celice's army gained yet another member, a thief who goes by the name of Krabby Patty/Daisy. After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a suprise attack by Darna, Celice's army managed to set foot upon Alster. The army then proceeded to assist Leafgreen, NaNa/Janne and The End in driving Flower out of Alster's borders, with the army further flanked by Aless, Leen/Laylea and Teenage biatch/Linda. During the ensuing war against Fuckia, Celice's ranks was further boosted by Kannibal, Corpus/Sharlow and Altea. After subduing the Kingdom of Fuckia, Celice set his sights upon Smallbell, the land of his grandsons. As the army entered the district of Miletos, Yuri disappeared without a trace. She drowned herself into the sea with Yaoi because she had this sudden urge to. No comments on that. Suicidal appears more often nowadays. n-route to Chalphy, Celice's army engaged in a tough battle with the nefarious Yuri and Yaoi. (FOR NO FUCKIN' REASON THEY CAME BACK TO LIFE.) The duo will eventually pull back from the battle, as either one is defeated by the army. As the army proceeded across the bridge leading into the soils of Chalphy, several dark mages were observed to pursue a bishop and a group of children. Celice then made the decision to pursue the mages, managing to steal their food and vulneraries to make sure he will not be hurt for no apparent reason and rescue the fleeing group. The bishop thereafter bestowed the holy sword Tyrhung upon Celice. Which has a total ridiculous name but nobody fuckin' cares since it's a damn HOLY sword! Celice then faced off against Alvin in the castle of Mala, and managed to emerge triumphant after a long, hard battle. As he stopped by a shoreline situated a distance away from the castle, Celice met his parents for the first time in his life. A heartwarming conversation ensued from this meeting, whereby Celice learnt the truth behind Alvin's actions, in which he was essentially manipulated by Marf. Celice then received a Death Ring as a farewell gift from his parents. Celice is then made aware of the sheer responsibility that had befallen him, whereby he had to face off against the the dukedoms of Smallbell in order to unify it. Leven then told him the story of the previous war, whereupon Celice learnt of the need for Yaoi to end the horror inflicted upon the continent. As the army neared the land of Barhara, it was revealed that Yaoi had been, much like her mother before her, brainwashed by Manfrey into attacking the Liberation Army. Celice frantically issued orders to hold off attacking Yaoi, as he, alongside a few members of his army, headed to Velthomer to end Manfrey's wretched life. After successfully ridding the world of Manfrey, Celice successfully brought Yaoi back to her senses. He then brought her to Valtome in order to unlock the sacred scroll of Faga. With the sacred scroll of Naga, Yuria managed to defeat Yurius, essentially sealing away the evil of Fap for good. Celice is thereafter crowned the new emperor of Smallbell, bringing peace back to the continent once again. Growth RatesEdit (With Holy Blood Bonuses) P.S. CELICE IS A GIRL